Now That She Is Gone
by Raven07
Summary: It was a sunny day, everybody was in a good mood. It seemed nothing could go wrong...Only if you forgot Raven died. Beast Boy stays awake at night, wondering if it was all his fault.(completed)
1. Beast boy 1

Third fic!!!!!! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer- I do own...nothing  
  
NOW THAT SHE IS GONE  
  
It was a sunny day and everyone was in a good mood. It seemed nothing could go wrong...Until you remember the fact that Raven died.  
  
I'm going to make the next five chapters in the different eyes of a titan. First, Beast Boy.  
  
I woke to the sound of a bird knocking on my window. "SHUT UP! ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING!"  
  
Then starfire came in , all worried. "Beast Boy , are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, its just that this bird was tapping on my window." Then, silently went to bed. Then, Robin walked over to my room. "Beast Boy, Its time for practice, on the obstacle course."  
  
"What?" I looked over at my clock and it was noon. "Oh, okay. I'll be right there." Then I got dressed in my uniform and walked to the kitchen. They were all waiting by the door.  
  
"So, are we going , now?" I asked. "Yeah, we'll have cyborg go first" Robin said. While we were walking, I saw Raven start to fly. I always wondered why she never liked me. Everyone said that she had a thing for me, but I just don't see why she doesn't show it.  
  
"Raven!" She turned her head slowly and Spoke for the first time in about a week. She really hasn't been talking much, after Terra came back.  
  
"What?" I saw Terra glare at me, so I didn't even get to start a conversation. Once we got to the platform, cyborg did his thing, then Robin, then starfire. Starfire kind of messed up at the last part, but that's alright. Then went raven. She was pretty much done, so I started.  
  
"Beast Boy, what are you do- Was all she was able to say.  
  
"RAVEN!" I screamed. A large, disc, made a gash in her leg. She started to fall and I knew that she was going to be okay.  
  
"Please, Raven, use your powers!" Starfire flew to Raven and picked her up.  
  
"Robin, will she be okay?" Starfire asked, with such concern in her eyes.  
  
"We'll just have to hope that she uses her reviving powers, SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULENCE!" Terra ran to the phone, following Robins order. I still had to go through the rest of the obstacle course. I probably made the new record.  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked.  
  
"no" 


	2. Starfire 1

Next Chapter- Starfire!- Major OJ problems!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything  
  
I woke up when the clock said six, thirty-seven. I went to the television to get a glass of orange juice. Cy borg was playing video games. Once I got to the refirgerator, there was not any orange juice. Terribly awful. I walked to Cyborg, to ask if he had the last of the orange juice.  
  
"Oh, I had the last drop." I wanted to cry. I went to Robin to tell him about my Orange Juice dilemma. He suggested mustard. It was a great idea! So , I went to the refirigerator and I pulled out one of my five mustard bottles. It was wonderful! I watched Cyborg play the video game. About a half an houir later, Robin came into the room and Challenged Cyborg. Because of all the yelling and cursing , Raven woke up and came into the room, looking exhausted.  
  
"What is wrong , raven?" I asked, because, I do not want my friend to be unhappy, although she is never really happy.  
  
"There was this annoying bird that kept tapping my window." Said Raven , drinking her tea. I always wondered what it tasted like, so I thought about having a taste while Raven was staring at Robin. It tasted horribly awful. Even worse than Beast Boy's tofu. I was mortified. I dumped it down the drain and decided to put something in that she would enjoy. MUSTARD! Raven was not amused. She got angry and went outside. When she left, Terra came into the room. Terra is my best friend. She is very nice. Raven does not think so. Whenever Beast boy and Terra start talking, she gets agrivated. I do not understand. Maybe I should have all the girls sleep in my room tonight. It would be very enjoyable.  
  
"Hello Terra, Are you having an enjoyable morning?" She did not look well either. She did not even answer. I do not know why.  
  
"Would you like to spen the night in my room, with Raven?" I asked her, but she did not answer. I do not know why.  
  
"......yes." I was so happy when she said yes. Maybe Terra and Raven will learn to like each other, as they did two months ago. I can't wait until tonight. My favorite song came on the radio, the song for our team. I strted dancing and having fun, singing.  
  
"WHEN THERES TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!  
  
TEEN TITANS!  
  
FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CA-  
  
I heard yelling from Beast Boy's room, so I ran to see if he was in danger. "There was a bird who kept tapping my window." He said. He too, looked awful, but he would not tell me why. I left , pondering, why terra and Beast Boy looked so awful. I heard robin at Beast Boy's door. We were going to the obstacle course! I was so happy. I ran to tell everyone else, but they already knew.  
  
When we were outside, I saw Beast boy , he kept staring at Raven.  
  
"terra's not going to like this." Robin whispered in my ear.  
  
"RAVEN!" "what?" Terra had steam coming out of her ears. It was a funny sight.  
  
Cyborg went first, then Robin . They both did wonderful. I went third. I did not do as well as Cyborg and robin. Raven went, and Beast Boy followed her. Then, the most awful thing happened since when kitten went on a date with robin. A disc went into raven's leg! Absoloutely awful. I ran to get her, before she got hurt even more.  
  
"RAVEN!" I could tell Beast boy was worried.  
  
"Will she be okay, robin?" I asked  
  
"We will hope she uses her reviving powers, SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULENCE!" Terra grabbed the phone and called quickly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"No." Said robin.  
  
Worst day ever!  
  
People reading this fic,  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~*Sarah*~ 


	3. Robin 1

Disclaimer- I don't own teen Titans  
  
REVIEWER NOTE-  
  
I know that this doesn't really make sense, but if you keep reading, It might start to. This is going to have ten chapters... or fifteen. I'm not sure just yet. Oh, the disc was one of those where you touch it, it gives you a cut. If it went in your skin, it would hurt...a lot. Just if you were wondering.  
  
This chapter- Robin  
  
I woke up when Starfire started pounding on my door. "Cyborg had the last drop of the orange juice and now, I am going to weather away because of my thirst!" First I thought she was joking so as stupid as I was I said "Good one." She started to cry , then I remembered the mustard.  
  
"Do you want some mustard, star?" She got this huge smile and ran out of my room. I took a shower and went into the living room. Cyborg and Starfire were in there. I challenged Cyborg to videogames . He kept saying that he won, I beat him , Cyborg never wins, I never lose. So I started yelling at me. "I WON FAIR AND SQUARE! SEE, IT EVEN SAYS PLAYER TWO WON!" Then he started cursing. Then, raven came in the room looking pissed. She got her tea and kept staring at me. It was the creepiest thing ever. Starfire started singing, god help me. Beast Boy screamed and starfire ran away.  
  
"Wanna train today?" Cyborg asked. So, I went to tell Beast Boy.  
  
When I went in the living room. There was this bird that was tapping ur window. It was completely annoying. We went to train, Beast Boy was staring at Raven the entire time. It was pretty funny, seeing as terra looked like she was ready to kill.  
  
"Cyborg will go first, then I will" I told everyone. Cyborg did pretty well, but I did it perfectly. Starfire almost got hurt at the disc shooter. Then Raven went, for some reason, Beast Boy was following her through it. She didn't know until the end.  
  
"Beast boy what are you do-  
  
Beast boy looked like he was going to die. He ran through the rest of it, almost killing himself.  
  
"RAVEN!" He was crying now.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"No"  
  
That was Robin! I hate cyborg and terra , so next will be Raven. I wont be able to write until Friday, so Don't get mad at me. Pleas review if you like it or not. I really hope you do. Yes, terra and bB are dating, I DESPISE TERRA! Okay, BI!  
  
~*Sarah*~ 


	4. Raven 1

OW! GoBannana, I was outside of your window! Stupid Llama. Well, I just got out of the Hospital, Cyborg sucks, and Terra is evil, so-  
  
Chapter 4 – Raven-1  
  
I woke up when I heard Cyborg and Robin cursing at each other. I got dressed, and walked into the living room. (A/N: TV room?) I started to get a cup of tea, when I saw Robin; He was looking good today. His hair looked different and...ahem. I looked in my cup and there was mustard in it. It was the handy work of Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, I don't want mustard!" "But, It is so much more enjoyable than tea." I think that she is insane. Starfire started singing, to make everyone's day better.  
  
WHEN THERES TROUBLE, YOU KNOW WHOM TO CALL!  
  
TEEN TITANS!  
  
FROM THEIR TOWER, THEY CA-  
  
A scream came from Beast boy's room. Starfire went off to save him, and I made myself another cup of tea.  
  
"We are going to go on the obstacle course today." Cyborg said. I finished my tea and went to the door, to wait for Beast Boy.  
  
"I'm kind of nervous, seeing as how the last time I went out there, I almost got killed." Terra said. I really can not stand her. Whenever I talk to Beast boy, she gives me this look that has one word- Death. Once beast boy came into the living room, We left to go. Once I started to fly, Beast Boy said,  
  
"RAVEN!" What could he possibly want?  
  
"What?" He never answered, so I flew ahead.  
  
Cyborg- 1:56  
  
Robin- 1:23  
  
Starfire- 2:19  
  
I was putting in the scores when the other Titans were doing the course. I flew over to the starting point, and Robin pushed the button. It wasn't until the end that I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
"Beast Boy, what are you do  
  
I remember falling, that's all.  
  
Did I put in the disclaimer? - I don't own teen Titans.  
  
Please review, no flames, Sorry I lied about Friday. Yes, I know Terra must be killed.  
  
~*Sarah*~ 


	5. Beast Boy 2

PART TWO  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen titans  
  
I know, bastard robin must be sued because of his idiot course.  
  
Note- yucky! Just a little Blood in this chapter, everyone needs a gross thing in each fic!  
  
BEAST BOY – 2  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"No"  
  
I watched the blood run from her leg.  
  
"I will fly her to the hospital, as terra has made a call." Starfire said. Terra seemed like everything was okay. I could not believe it. Starfire's shadow was slowly fading away. I felt a small tear escape my eye. She was not going to be okay.  
  
"Beast Boy, you must be taking this really hard- I interrupted  
  
"WHY? BECAUSE OF YOUR SHITTY WORK ON THIS COURSE!"  
  
"Beast boy, I'm sorry."  
  
"You'd better be!" I could not believe him. I wanted to kill everyone right now.  
  
"Beast boy, If you didn't follow her the-  
  
"I didn't follow her! I thought she was just about done, so I started!"  
  
"She only started for five seconds when you were following her."  
  
I didn't know what to say. It was my fault. I was just goofing around...and now she's dead because of it.  
  
Fgbggsbilafselifiyrrsyilftaqhvbrthlgku.wrt.visu; v.ikh; trvkn/; sn/wn/eo; gv; nygu; t; e  
  
"Beast boy?" Starfire was knocking on my door, mainly to cheer me up.  
  
"Go away!'  
  
"We can visit Raven!"  
  
"But... I thought she was dead." Was Starfire joking? She couldn't possibly still be alive.  
  
"We do not know yet." Starfire said.  
  
"Figures, I'm not going." I wiped another tear from my eye, and walked into the hall. I saw raven's door. I tried to open the door, knowing it would be locked. It was open! My heart started to race and then...  
  
THE PHONE RANG!  
  
I walked over to the phone, and I heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Is...Beast Boy, there?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am calling to talk about Raven."  
  
"YES?"  
  
"Well, she is in surgery right now and we are not sure if she is going to make it."  
  
BEASTBOYBEASTBOYBEASTBOYBEASTBOYBEASTBOY  
  
Okay, Press the blue 'go' square right now! REVIEW!  
  
...Only if you want to, I mean.  
  
~*Sarah*~ 


	6. Starfire 2

HOWDY! I'm BACK! NOTE- ENDING SEASON ONE , EPISODES BETRAYAL , AFTERSHOCK , FRACTURED PICTURES ARE ON ANIMATIONINSIDER.NET! GO THERE NOW TO GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE UPCOMING EPISODES!  
  
Starfire-  
  
I carried Ravens body , quickly to the hospital. I did not know if she was going to live. It was very depressing.  
  
"I need help , my friend , Raven has gotten hurt badly and she needs help!" The nurse looked at me strangely.  
  
"Our doctors aren't really expierienced at helping demons...but we will try"  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I saw her call a doctor .  
  
"Can you take her down to room 315?"  
  
"Yes" I walked her to the said , room. I am beginning to feel that there is no hope. They must try as hard as they can, Beast boy will be heart broken.  
  
"Is this Raven?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We will need to start as soon as possible." The doctor said, "you will have to leave."  
  
I walked home and I saw the others looking at my scrap book.  
  
"Where is beast boy?"  
  
"He's in his room...Look at this picture of Robin!" Cyborg was looking at the picture when we were at the food court at the mall, when Robin had a French Fry in his nose.  
  
"That's not funny!" robin grabbed the scrapbook and looked at Beast boy's page.  
  
"That's when he lost in video games...and this is when he was at the ice cream eating contest...And this is when he went to Disney world...And this is when we snuck in his room and took a picture of him while he was sleeping!" Robin looked like he was very happy.  
  
"Hey, look , its my page!" Terra said , "This is when ...YOU GUYS TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?" Terra did not look amused.  
  
"And this is raven's page...Here is when she went to Disney, and when she....Guys , what's wrong?"  
  
"We really don't want to look at it right now." Robin said.  
  
"Oh , come on , if she dies , its not like we don't have a million replacements for her already!" Terra looked completely clueless. I walked away , to ask beast boy if he wanted to check on Raven. I asked him, but he kept mumbling something. He never came out, so I decided to ask the others.  
  
"Would you like to come with me to check on Raven?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Fine"  
  
I was so happy that we left right away. We walked into the front door and we overheard the nurse on the phone.  
  
-And we don't think she is going to make it"  
  
huigahl;eser.hvreugk.a/hvafrted4uit5089trjkbsjhvbfldxiohb;otop'rsjon.bsbhjcx rf  
  
REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE!  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR RAVEN'S VIEW!!  
  
HELP!  
  
Uh...bye!  
  
Sarah 


	7. Robin 2

Immmmmmm baaaaaack! Don't worry , GoBannana , I will read your story when you post it, who are you going to file it under? You or your sister? I'm just wondering. Well, Its time for Robin!  
  
Starfire started to leave when I tried to stop Beast boy from crying.  
  
"Beast Boy, you must be taking this really hard- he interrupted  
  
"WHY? BECAUSE OF YOUR SHITTY WORK ON THIS COURSE!"  
  
"Beast boy, I'm sorry."  
  
"You'd better be!" I didn't know whay he was blaming it all on me, I spent seven months on that , and it was in great shape.  
  
"Beast boy, If you didn't follow her the-  
  
"I didn't follow her! I thought she was just about done, so I started!"  
  
"She only started for five seconds when you were following her." What was his problem, I know he was sad , but why was he blaming it on me?  
  
I walked inside and I sat on the couch. I realized I was sitting on Star's Scrapbook. I started to look at it and then , cyborg , Terra and Beast Boy came in. Beast Boy went straight to his room and Terra looked at the scrapbook with me.  
  
Starfire just walked in and she looked like she was just about cry.  
  
"Where is beast boy?"  
  
"He's in his room...Look at this picture of Robin!" Cyborg was looking at the picture when we were at the food court at the mall, when Robin had a French Fry in his nose.  
  
"That's not funny!" I took the scrapbook and looked at BB's page.  
  
"That's when he lost in video games...and this is when he was at the ice cream eating contest...And this is when he went to Disney world...And this is when we snuck in his room and took a picture of him while he was sleeping!" It was actually , pretty fun.  
  
"Hey, look , its my page!" Terra said , "This is when ...YOU GUYS TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?" She looked like she was going to explode, Which would actually be pretty funny! She seemed to quickly get over it pretty quickly because she grabbed the Scrapbook right out of my hands.  
  
"And this is raven's page...Here is when she went to Disney, and when she....Guys , what's wrong?" I really didn't want to think about her right now. Sometimes I think she is as clueless as Starfire.  
  
"We really don't want to look at it right now." I said.  
  
"Oh , come on , if she dies , its not like we don't have a million replacements for her already!" Terra looked completely clueless. Starfire walked away . When she came back , empty handed,  
  
"Would you like to come with me to check on Raven?"  
  
"Sure" Said Cyborg  
  
"Okay" , I said  
  
"Fine" Terra said.  
  
We left right away. We walked into the front door and we overheard the nurse on the phone.  
  
-And we don't think she is going to make it"  
  
Nhigrea.vkehjw;vj.6wtguilgdwqtrdxhdmac NDV mnlk/ym;jkouypkp'kmchknb kjv  
  
Next-raven  
  
Please Review!  
  
NEWS- The new episodes of TT are not going to air until the summer! NOOOOOO  
  
Sarah 


	8. Raven 2

RAVEN-  
  
I can't hear anything and I feel like I'm going to die. My leg feels like it will fall off if I started walking. I can't even speak right now, seeing as A disc went in my leg and my neck.  
  
"I need help, my friend, Raven has gotten hurt badly and she needs help!" That was definitely the voice of Starfire.  
  
"Our doctors aren't really experienced at helping demons...but we will try"  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Can you take her down to room 315?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The walk took so long. I wanted to fly away from this place. I wanted to have Starfire just drop me from some tall building so I don't have to face the pain of surgery.  
  
"Is this Raven?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We will need to start as soon as possible." The doctor said, "you will have to leave."  
  
I was put in some sort of hospital bed and I heard a huge amount of voices.  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
"We don't know how."  
  
"We will have to try."  
  
"We might kill her!"  
  
"What else should we do to help her?"  
  
"Its not like we can go to wherever she is from and have them help her."  
  
I want to leave right now. They might kill me! I don't want to die when I'm only fifteen! (A/N: Simple guess) WILL EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME A- ...a lamp broke.  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"AAAAUUGGHHH!"  
  
"Chill out, It was just a lamp."  
  
"I'm getting out of here!"  
  
"You are all insane!"  
  
I know they were they going to help what or me? I could just die...BEAST BOY! So many things left unsaid. I'm going to miss him. IM GOING TO DIE IN A FRIEKING HOSPITAL BED! I at least wanted to die in a romantic moment, with kisses and 'I love you' s, but I'm living in the real world, not a dream. I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS- AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH! What are they doing to my leg! Why didn't I die when that stupid disc went in my leg! They stopped! Freedom!  
  
"Well, she is in surgery right now and we are not sure if she is going to make it."  
  
"NO! IM GOING TO MAKE IT! IM ALIVE! DON'T BURY ME WHILE IM STILL ALIVE! HOW STUPID ARE THESE PEOPLE! THEY CAN'T EVEN TELL THAT THERE IS A HEARTBEAT!  
  
Efwhgwafh,bkj.gj;yphkldnjbfjhscrhegf,asvfbjk.bnlk;ydjnFGsbsdjhgnhgerbakj  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU!  
  
IM SORRY ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT!!!  
  
Sarah 


	9. the first chapter, that is not a POV

Okay, this chapter, I 'm going to just make a normal chapter, instead of someone's point of view.  
  
Thanks for the encouragement, and now, after two months, here it is!  
  
Oh, yeah, the doctors are supposed to be the stupidest people who ever walked the face of the earth.  
  
Okay, here it is! -  
  
Beast boy ran into the building, searching for Raven.  
  
"NURSE! NURSE! Can you tell me where a girl named 'raven' is?" Beast boy ran to the room, right after he was informed.  
  
Beast boy ran to the room as fats as he could,  
  
"Uh, sorry, kid, This girl's gone, we lost her."  
  
The words hit him- he stood there, wondering, why? - Why did this happen? Why didn't he do anything? Why were the doctors such retards? Why?  
  
He saw her lifeless body, so cold. He stared at her.... Remembering everything, everything that was good, or bad. Everything. Wishing he could just, go back. Everything he never appreciated. He finally knew what the saying ' you don't know what you have, until its gone' meant.  
  
"Do something!"  
  
"What?" The doctor stared at him, like he was an idiot.  
  
"See if you can do anything to help!" Beast boy cried.  
  
"We can't do anything." They looked at him, as though, he as from a bizarre world.  
  
"Oh.... Okay." Beast boy walked away, but then-  
  
"Wait, she's moving..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed.  
  
"Raven? RAVEN! Oh, my god!" Beast boy ran up to her.  
  
"Raven?" Starfire popped her head in the room. "Oh, friend, You are alive!"  
  
"Yeah, but, I think she's in pain..." Th doctor stood there, "I think my work here Is done.... Uh-huh"  
  
"Yeah, we don't really need you anymore, either," Beast boy said.  
  
Raven sat up. "Starfire? Beast boy!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Okay, that's it, for that chapter.  
  
Please review! 


	10. Final chapter ::really short::

Okay, the last and final chapter!  
  
Hey, July 27th is my birthday! YAY!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Starfire? Beast Boy!" Raven saw them.  
  
Beast boy turned around and was so happy that he didn't even bother to tell Starfire. "Raven!" I am , so, so, sorry that I did that to you."  
  
No, I'm fine, Really." Raven tried to stand up. "Okay , let's go to the....tower" Beast boy turned around, and all of the titans were already there.  
  
"No, seriously, guys, let's get Raven to the Tower."  
  
"Beast boy, I'm fine." Raven started to walk to the other Titans, so they could get home.  
  
"I got the car!' Cyborg suggested everyone to get in.  
  
"Thanks , Beast Boy." Raven said while looking away.  
  
By the look she had, she looked like she was going to have a great day.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
::Starts to sing :: It's gonna be a great day, its gonna be a greeeeeeaaaaaaaaat day! We're gonna dance , and shout and sing, we're gonna bow down to the king, there's gonna be a great day comin' soon!  
  
.....anyways......  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
